Silent Reprieve
by Fistful Of Boomstick
Summary: Chapter 3: Nothing like parties and alcohol to get the nightmare started.
1. Televison Melodrama

Silent Reprieve: The Leviathan and the "Santo Bambino" 

Chapter 1: Television Melodrama or the Midnight Army Shuffle

The night shown brightly, almost blindingly through the windows of the small apartment on the third floor of Essex Apartments. Like a spotlight the eerie light of a television in the front room shined brightest on a small boy on a boy in the middle of the room. This small boy sat in a beanbag chair, his small bony fingers fiddling with a chain that connected two of his earrings together. The boy seemed bored, for reason he did not know, he should have been asleep by now, but no…

The small black box on the floor in the front of the room went dark for a second, only to pop back with a shockingly loud commercial that seemed to have been filmed in the late eighties, and judging by the haircuts and clothing it had to have been taped somewhere in the south. This commercial, no matter how cheesy or boring seemed to pull at the boy, it screamed for him to pay attention. He scooted his beanbag chair closer to the screen, nearly pressing his face to the screen. His eyes were straining as he watched the commercial intently, not even knowing what it was about.

The television suddenly switched from the infomercial to many strange shapes, the shapes of people. The screen-people seemed to be marching to somewhere, the flags and swords raised high into the air before morphing into guns and switchblades. Then suddenly, as if out of nowhere he could here them come into a uproarious shout… March toward Zion… The boy pressed his hand against the screen… March toward Paradise… He could feel the small soldiers moving inside the screen, the way you can feel the bubbles inside a fish tank if you touch the side…March on child of God!

Suddenly, the lights switched on, attacking him from all sides with their presence. His head whipped back from the screen quickly, falling back onto the carpet with a loud yelp. "Fei, what are you doing?" Asked a young woman with long dark hair which feel down upon her shoulders and rippled over like a fountain, her eyebrows were cocked in confusion.

"Nothing Siren…" Fei said, the shock still registering in his voice, his chest heaving with excitement and horror, his dyed navy and pink hair falling around his face was now a drenched with sweat. He turned his head to the television, which had now switched back to the regularly scheduled program of boring commercials and late night "Girls Gone Wild" ads, but Fei could still see the fog from his breath on the screen.

"So you aren't in total panic mode?" She asked with a slight worry in her voice, which made it sound much different than her normal cool self.

"I'm fine… as the cliché movies say, I just need a little sleep." He smiled to her before pushing himself up and walking to his room, closing the door behind him.

Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter seems kind of cliché, but I want to tell you what's going to go on without giving too much away.


	2. It Had to be the Morning After

Silent Reprieve: The Leviathan and the "Santo Bambino"

Chapter 2: It Had to be the Morning After

"I guess it's up to us then." Is the first thing she said when they had both gotten nearly ready to leave for the bus stop that would lead to Wrinkle's (shack) home.

"I guess so… but do ye think he shall be prepared for the barrage of wrapping paper doom?" Fei said with a smile as he finished the finally inspection of himself and his choice of clothing His dyed navy blue hair was pulled back into a short ponytail, which left only the front hanging down in his face, and his eyeliner gave a perfect accent to his almost crimson eyes, or so he thought. His outfit was a complete trend whore/mod's dream with it's tight jeans and t-shirt, his signature wine-colored blazer, and that black cabbie cap he'd owned since he was about five, and being fourteen now would make it at least eleven years old, if not older.

"Yeah, I mean he's learned to expect the worst hasn't he?" Siren grinned back at his image reflected in the mirror, that gorgeous grin that had made skanky guys (and some dykes) want to sleep with her many times. Her hair was pulled back into a long ginger braid that fell to the small of her back, and her black hoodie and hippy skirt made her look kind of like Allison from the Breakfast Club before Claire gave her that horrid makeover.

"He didn't expect the premature balding did he?"

"I think he shaved it that way."

"No freaking way, his head doesn't even have any stubble." Fei said as he passed her and headed into the kitchen, where he quickly lifted a slice of toast off of the small saucer on the counter.

"Maybe he waxed it?" Siren replied, it was more of a question than a statement though.

"But that would have to burn… I mean… especially with his soft Neanderthal skull!" He added between small nibbles on his toast.

"I thought Neanderthals had hard skulls." She uttered back to him as she pulled open the fridge and took out a glass of O.J. that had been there since yesterday morning. She sucked it down quickly and then released a breath.

"To protected what?"

"Gray matter, so it could evolve into an actual brain," She illustrated her words by placing her hands on her head and shaking it furiously, "and not break down with all the damage that you know cavemen had to take to their heads."

"No way, your insane, because if cavemen evolved from how they were then there wouldn't be anymore left in the world… you know, Darwin had a good idea, but it only worked in fiction." He finished the last bits of his toast, wiped his hands off on a small dishtowel and than headed to the coat hook, where he lifted up his black scarf and fingerless gloves and pulled them on, only so the cold winter weather wouldn't assail him with it's jagged fingers, "Ready?"

"Yeah, babe." She smiled and walked into the living room behind him, copying his motions down to a T, placing her own scarf and gloves on, "Let's go."

They headed out the door quickly and into the fresh, crisp winter air, Fei still had they night before printed on his mind, but he wouldn't tell Siren about it until it was too late.

Author's Note: This chapter was just written to introduce you to the characters and give you a idea on their personalities, I seriously promise it will be better from now on… Though, I do actually like this chapter. 


	3. Bite

Silent Reprieve: The Leviathan and the "Santo Bambino"

Chapter 3: Bite

The walk to the bus stop seemed quite unnatural, it was quiet downtown, even Fei and Siren did not speak. The sky gave an ominous feeling to the scene, as it was almost ghostly white with the falling snow. Fei smiled to himself at the feeling of peace.

They arrived at the bus stop within ten minutes about two shy of their record, and seated themselves silently on one of the small wooden benches. But their comfort was short lived as the bus pulled up about thirty seconds later.

"Lucky!" Siren shouted stepping in with Fei smiling quietly behind her. They took a seat in the middle of the bus, where the seats were turned so that they could see the people sitting opposite them. A few more people stepped in after them, but only a few, leaving the vehicle in a state of relative emptiness that was uncommon for this form of public transportation, especially in the small nameless town known as Lakeside, which had not been small for about three years, with all the tourists moving in.

Arriving at the next stop took them all of thirteen minutes, and Fei and Siren were off to Wrinkles house about a block away. Fei still stayed completely silent until they arrived at the small yellow brick house with the annoying baby doll pink shutters that begged to be torn from the walls and burnt.

"Okay, I did it, you owe me ten bucks!" He shouted loudly.

"Bastard…" She mumbled, shuffling in her hoodie pockets and handing him all the change she had on her, which it turned out was about a quarter over.

"Here," He said handing her quarter back with a look of superiority on his face, "you can have your quarter back, it is no good to me." To which she just grinned and flipped him a lovely bird.

As they stepped up to the door they could here the familiar sound of trumpets and electric guitars inside, which he knew meant Kelly's band had arrived early. As Fei reached to ring the door bell the door swung open causing him to jump and let out a high pitched yelp.

"Ha, made ya scream!" Shouted a tall, bald man with a Scottish accent.

"That wasn't a scream, it was a yelp." Fei retorted, "You will never be associated with my screaming." He said pushing past him and into the living room with a five piece band in Clockwork orange makeup and suits.

"So how bout you?" Fei heard Wrinkles scream from behind him.

"No fucking chance." Siren growled, pushing him out of the way.

Fei quickly stepped around the back of the makeshift stage in the living room, and into a small bathroom where Kelly sat on the toilet, chewing at her labret piercing and staring deeply into a notebook filled with the scribble that she called handwriting.

"So, you're doing your Adicts impression?" Fei asked, more trying to get under her skin than actually asking, he knew she hated impressions.

"No… we just watched A Clockwork Orange last night." She huffed at him, biting her lip piercing a little harder than she meant to and letting out a small moan of pain.

"Watch your temper," Fei laughed, waving a finger in her face, "you know what the doctor said."

"Fuck off, cunt!" She screamed, giving him the finger and kicking him in the ass as he ran out the door.

"Jesus tap dancing Christ on a cracker!" Fei screamed as he fell in to the living room, "What the fuck is her problem?"

"Hormones, period, anal leakage, take your pick." Wrinkles smiled, kneeling down and lifting Fei to his feet, "She's been a bitch since she got here."

"FUCK YOU!" Came a scream from the bathroom.

"You already did." He whispered back, trying not to incur the anger of bitch monster.

The day went on much like that, people arriving and Kelly and Wrinkles fighting like dogs over sausage. Alcohol poured in through the evening in droves, their were kegs, cases, bottles, packs, and whatever the fuck else anyone could put firewater in. The alcohol was followed by cigarettes and the cigarettes followed by blunts, doobies, roaches, or whatever the fuck they were called.

Siren now sat at the back of the party next to her boyfriend Olevi, who never seemed to enjoy partying much and always sat there and talked, even when the music began. But Fei, he was in the middle of the action, seated on the floor with Wrinkles legs over his shoulders, he had a large glass of whiskey and apple juice cupped in his small hands, he wasn't really drinking it as much as taking small sips and then sniffing it.

"Like it?" Wrinkles said, leaning down and stealing a large gulp from the cup.

"I guess, never been much for alcohol though." He voice felt a little odd to him as he spoke the words, almost disembodied, and it sounded deathly sickly. But no one else seemed to notice even the people he talked to through the rest of the night, they just listened at talked back to him like normal.

The party was now ending though, and Fei could now feel the exhaustion squeezing in on him. It started at his limbs as he was picking up the trash, and then started taking hold of his torso when he began helping load the instruments into Kelly's van, and as he walked back in the house to get Siren and go home it grabbed hold of his head. This fatigue made the world spin all around him, he could only make out the screaming shapes of his nightmare last night from all the spinning.

He walked towards the couch and took a seat, pressing his fingers to his temples as he sat down, and that's the last thing he remembered except for the feeling of weightlessness and the sound of screaming.

And that was were it all fell down. 


End file.
